This is an application for support of a conference sponsored by the Genetics Society of America (GSA) entitled, Model Organisms to Human Biology: Strategies for the Future of Genetic Research, to be held in San Diego January 5-8, 2008. The rich information resource provided by the genome sequences of experimental organisms and humans, along with the incisive analytical tools and techniques that have been developed promise deep insight into biology and the mechanisms that underlie human disease. If we are to fully realize this potential, investigators working with different organisms, including humans, must communicate with each other and exchange ideas. There are ample opportunities for scientists working on specific organisms or topics to convene, but few opportunities exist for scientists working on different organisms or topics to meet and discuss their increasing areas of overlap and convergence. It is increasingly clear that people working in disparate areas on different organisms have much in common. The GSA, whose membership largely focuses on genetic analysis of model organisms, is taking the lead in promoting these kinds of interactions. The meeting is designed to highlight both human and model organism genetics in a complementary way. Each session is co-chaired by a model organism geneticist and a human or mammalian geneticist, each a leader in their area. Each session will include approximately 4 invited speakers (chosen by the co-chairs) allocated appropriately between those with a primarily model organism focus or a human/mammalian focus. In addition, 2 shorter talks will be chosen from the submitted abstracts, to provide an opportunity for younger, less well-established investigators to present their work and to enable inclusion of late-breaking stories of special interest. Finally, will be three keynote talks by world- renowned scientists who have made major contributions to mode organism research (Richard Axel, Andrew Fire and Francis Collins). The meeting is expected to attract 300-5000 people. It will be held at the Town and Country Resort, about 10 miles outside of San Diego, All meeting attendees will be housed on-site and will take their meals together, to stimulate maximal interaction among them. The conference center is accessible to the handicapped, and efforts have been made to encourage participation of women and under-represented minorities. The fee structure for the meeting is designed to encourage participation of young scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable] Progress in understanding human disease and in developing treatments often comes from developing more easily studied animal models. Genomics has taught us that many important disease processes take place in a much wider group of animals and even single-celled organisms that previously known. This meeting will teach participants how to find and exploit the ideal model system in which to study the particular disease or process they are interested in. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]